You Can't Turn A Hoe Into A Housewife
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: "What evil bitch?" I asked already knowing the answer. "She had on a long fur coat and she was screaming that you didn't need me because you had her. And she's really pretty looking so I thought that maybe you'd found someone else. And that was why you left me the money." she said wiping a tear. "Layla, that was Eve, my crazy ex-wife."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, very busy day, I've been staring at this computer screen since 6 AM jumping from story to story writing. 1 request down, 2 more in progress...plus 2 chapter updates. I hope to get all this shit done by tonight. Pray for me. :/ **

**This is a request and I don't remember for whom because I deleted my PMs so whichever one of y'all this one was for enjoy.**

* * *

The Mustang's aggressive growl responded to every twitch of my foot on the accelerator, as if the pony car was signaling its readiness to launch. I looked around and saw a boney waif like woman in a hoodie, waving at me from the shadows. Not a fucking chance babe. There was a woman across the street who didn't look too bad, but she was a blonde. Been there, done that, got the claw marks all over my heart to prove it.

Then I heard it, a shrill scream from further up the avenue. There was something about the timber of the voice that got my attention. On a whim, I jerked the wheel to the left as I punched the pedal and the car veered into the turn lane. I shot ahead of the cars nearest me until I got a closer look. A small brunette woman was in trouble. Two guys who looked like they were late for a frat party were trying to pull her into their Subaru.

"Hey," I shouted at them, gaining their attention. They saw me getting out of my car. I was big but not menacing in any way, but the seriousness of my approach made me seem, not worth the trouble I could bring them, so they bolted.

As they let go of her arms, she was still trying to pull away from them and the sudden release sent her sprawling on the ground. I stepped over to her, to help her to her feet. She just looked at my outstretched hand as if it was a snake.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked in a pure no nonsense tone. "I was fine; I didn't need your help. I don't know why you bothered because you're not getting shit outta me."

"Why are you out here?" I asked her. "Your attitude is so shitty; you aren't going to make any fucking money. It's like you're trying to drive people away from you." I turned to walk away and noticed a line of cars coming over the bridge, heading our way fast. They were unmarked, but from their appearance and the way they were moving, I was sure they were cop cars. Without saying anything I abruptly started for my Mustang. She got up and came after me. It was like one of those jungle movies where one antelope bolts because it senses a predator, and without knowing why suddenly the whole herd is moving. As I closed my door, I looked at her and then opened the passenger door. She got in and we zoomed away from the curb spraying dust and dirt in our trail. I kept one eye on the road ahead of us and one on my rear view mirror. As I expected we were less than three blocks away when the scene behind us erupted in a spectacle of blue lights and sirens.

"How did you know? Are you a cop?" she asked looking at me suspiciously. "I didn't proposition you. No money was exchanged or offered."

"I'm not a cop," I said, hopefully ending the conversation.

"Then what the hell are you doing cruising around in this neighborhood?" she asked looking at me. "You don't look like you need to pick up hookers. So that means..." she pulled her jacket closer around her body and subtly moved a bit further away from me.

"So that means what?" I asked intrigued, by her.

"That means that you're looking for something that a normal girl can't do or won't do," she began. "I should have known; the nice looking ones are always the biggest fucking freaks out there. I don't do any of that weird shit, so you may as well just let me out, right here."

"So what do you do?" I asked, "What have you done? Probably not much because you still look relatively fresh. Except for your shitty attitude, you still seem like you don't belong down here either."

"Why are you asking me all of these fucking questions? Are you a reporter or something? Just pull this fucking car over and let me out or else." She said.

"Or else what," I snapped.

The silence inside the car was only mitigated by the satiated growl of the Mustang's engine. I sped up as I went down the ramp onto the freeway. Within seconds we were closing on a hundred miles an hour. I obviously wouldn't have to worry very much about cops since probably half of the department was back there arresting whores, pimps, johns and whatever else they could find.

I could tell that she was terrified by this new turn of events, so I decided to play up the fear factor.

"If you're a good girl, you might survive this," I told her. The look in those incredible brown eyes was one of pure terror. Serves her right, I thought. Anyone who's attitude is that shitty deserves a little bit of ribbing every once in a while. Then as we drove, I felt guilty. Her attitude was probably just a defense mechanism that she'd developed in order to survive. Life on the streets and on the block in particular couldn't have been easy.

20 minutes later I reached into the glove box and pulled out my remote control. She winced as my hand got near her legs. What kind of a prostitute is afraid to be touched by a man? Something wasn't right here.

As we got near my building I pushed a button on the remote and the garage door on the side opened up. We drove inside and the door started to close and the interior lights came on. I parked between my red 1966 Dodge Hemi Charger and my Black 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator. I got out of the car and opened her door so she could too.

There was a whooshing sound as the big heating fans came back on to reheat the interior of my loft. They automatically did this every time the garage door opened. I had another door that opened from the inside of the building, but I hardly ever used it. It was much more fun to simply drive straight into my living room. I stepped off of the plastic coated garage flooring and onto the plush carpeting of the living room area and took her hand and pulled her with me.

She looked around the loft, intrigued by what she saw.

"Okay mister, what do you want from me," she said quietly.

"A simple business proposition is all I need," I said. "Isn't that why you were out there? What I want might not be what you're used to. But I'll pay you a price that's beyond fair. And who knows you might like it." I watched her reaction as I spoke. She was sitting on the edge of one of my leather sofas, as if she was afraid to even sit back. Something that I had just said got a reaction from her but I didn't know what.

Suddenly she was crying and begging.

"Oh please mister, please just let me go. I'm not really a whore. I didn't even want to be out there. I just figured that I could just give some guy a blow job to get enough money to eat, and then go find a shelter. I'll never go back out there again. Please let me go!" she whined.

I just started laughing and almost fell off of my couch. Then I looked over at her again. The way all of that beautiful brown hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders was incredible. Her eyes, even now when she was terrified, simply defied description. I couldn't help it; I just wanted to reach out and hug her and tell her everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't. I didn't know how she'd react.

"So much for the tough streetwise prostitute," I smirked. "Hello to the frightened little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," she snapped, "I'm twenty three God damned years old and I've been on my own for a while. And I am a prostitute." She pouted, as if it was a mark of pride or shame I couldn't quite tell which. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two small documents, one was a faded and now expired drivers license. It verified her age as 23 years old 2 days ago. The other was a copy of a ticket for solicitation. Also from 2 days ago, it must have been a hell of a birthday, I thought.

"So how'd you get popped, Miss Prostitute?" I asked her. I was really interested in hearing this. Maybe it was the warmth of my loft but before she could answer I heard a loud growling sound. It wasn't coming from me.

"Come on into the kitchen Miss P," I said gently reaching for her. She was still afraid but maybe something in my manner or tone told her that I wasn't going to hurt her right then, because she accepted my hand and let me lead her into my kitchen area.

I unfortunately didn't cook much, although I had been known to grill a mean steak, and even toss a salad occasionally. In this case my lack of culinary expertise could be overlooked. I opened a cabinet full of Campbell's Chunky soup. I looked at her and then back at the cabinet and pulled out a can of my favorite, Sirloin Burger. I popped the top and then poured it into a bowl, while it cooked in the microwave; I got a Pepsi from the fridge and put it in front of her. Then when the timer went off I gave her the soup and a spoon.

"Sorry, it's all I can come up with on short notice," I said. She just nodded at me and continued eating. She finished the entire bowl, and looked really satisfied. But she didn't say anything, she just looked at me. Obviously the next move was mine.

"I don't have any clothes here for you, but if you want to take a bath or shower, I can give you some of my things to wear while you do. Then maybe we can have a talk and you can tell me about yourself." I said quietly.

"Ooh, I see where this is going," she snapped. "It's the old bath and talk routine. Huh? You figure I'm a girl so I just want to be clean. So you offer me a bath so you can check me out naked on your hidden cameras before you rape me. Then the talking part; for some sick twisted reasons you want me to tell you my fucking life story before you rape me. You are really one disgusting fucker. But I'm going to let you know. This isn't going to be easy on you. I'm going to fight you with everything I have. You might win in the end but it's going to be the worst pussy you ever had. And I'm going to take a plug out of you while you're getting it. Just because I'm a prostitute doesn't give you the right to keep me a prisoner and rape me."

I didn't say anything I just laughed. I got up and ran back over to my car and got the remote. There was a switch on the wall that opened the doors too, but I didn't want her to know that yet. I put the remote in her hand. "Okay Miss P. you have the remote in your hand just push the button and be on your way. I have no intention of raping you. I told you, I have a business proposition for you. That means that I tell you what I want, and we negotiate the price until we come to an agreement that works for both of us. Either we both agree or we can both walk. "

I took the remote out of her hand and pushed the button myself. The door started to open and I looked at her and said, "You know the way out." As the night air started to filter into the room the temperature dropped and the big heating fans came on. She looked out into the darkness, and I could tell she was conflicted.

"Get to stepping," I said, "You're letting all of the cold in." she shivered in her jacket and started for the door.

"You're just going to let me go?" she asked.

"Can you hurry up," I said, "It takes longer to heat this place up when the door stays open." She quickly walked over to the door and looked back at me. I had fired up my 60" flat screen and was watching the beginning of a movie. I saw her looking at me, out of the corner of my eye as the door started to close. Well it had been an interesting evening, and to tell you the truth, I'd had worse times.

Five minutes later, I was watching the 3-D blue ray disc and really enjoying it. I had the surround sound on and was wondering why I didn't do things for pure enjoyment more often. No wonder everyone thought that I was about to snap, I didn't have a life. I'd been so busy trying to get Eve out of my life that I'd neglected to find something to fill that void with. I heard a booming sound. At first I thought there was something wrong with either my speakers or the audio processor. I hit the pause button and noticed that the sound continued. Someone or something was pounding on my garage door.

I walked slowly over to the door and looked out through the small smoked glass peephole in the center of it. It was the brunette. She was shivering in the night air. I pushed the button and the door started to open again. When the door got about halfway up she ducked under it and I close it again.

"S-s-s-so I get to turn you down if it's too weird or kinky for me?" she asked stuttering.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Your proposal, or proposition or whatever it was," she snapped. I just nodded.

"Can I still have that bath first, and can it be a warm one," she chattered. "Eating all of that warm food and going out into the cold made it worse. Since we're going to be having sex anyway, I guess it's alright for you to watch me on the cameras while I'm in the tub."

"Layla, I don't have any cameras in the bathroom," I said. All of a sudden she was back on her guard.

"How the hell did you know my name," she snapped looking at me warily.

"You showed me your driver's license earlier," I said quietly.

"Sorry," she said equally quietly. I noticed that I liked the timber of her voice when she wasn't screeching about something. I took her hand again and led her up the stairs to the loft's sleeping area. There was a small bathroom on the main floor, it even had a walk in shower, but I wanted the chance to give her something better. So I took her to the bathroom in the main sleeping area.

"Holy shit that's a big fucking bed," she exclaimed. "You must love heights too."

My loft's raised sleeping area was accessed by a large wrought iron spiral staircase. The walls around the sleeping area had been removed and only a waist high glass barricade marked the edge and a steep fall. The only places in the loft where a person couldn't be seen were the two bathrooms. I took her into the master bathroom and started the tub.

"Sorry Layla, I don't have any feminine smelling bath salts or any type of bubble bath," I said. She opened her jacket and I looked at her. I could see now why there had been so much movement from her breasts when I nearly ran her down earlier. She wasn't wearing a bra, and those puppies definitely needed some restraining. I was already fully erect, and I could feel my strong erection against my leg as she continued to undress.

At first she started to raise her jacket to cover them even though her shirt was still on, but then she changed her mind. "You're going to see them anyway," she said and dropped her jacket as she started to take off her clothes.

"Probably not, "I said gently. "Why don't you wait until the tubs fills to get undressed. That way I can bring you a robe and some slippers, so I don't have to invade your privacy if I bring them later."

"You probably just need time to focus the camera," she said under her breath.

Five minutes later I knocked gently on the door opened it a sliver and put a thick terry cloth robe on the hook just inside the door. I dropped a pair of slippers on the floor and closed the door back, without entering.

I made a couple of phone calls and left a message at the office that I'd be in late, then sat back to watch my movie. About thirty minutes later, I noticed that Layla was standing at the end of my couch.

"Now that's a fucking TV," she said loudly. I took off my 3-D glasses and threw them to her. She stepped back a little from the screen and then put them on. She immediately started trying to touch things that weren't actually there. I knew what she was seeing, there were all kinds of lifelike 3-D effects in the scene that made it seem like you were actually in the movie. Unfortunately her gyrations were almost more than the robe or my throbbing cock could handle.

"Layla," I said sharply causing her to stop moving and look at me. "Um your robe is about to come open."

She quickly grabbed the front of the robe and closed it, looking back at me with animosity.

"So all of a sudden you don't want to see my titties huh? You must have gotten all the pictures you need already." She sneered.

I turned off the TV and went back upstairs into the bathroom and got her clothes. As I came back downstairs, I stopped near her. "I was going to wash these but maybe I should wait until after we have our talk." I said. "That way if you decide not to go for my idea, you won't have to wait for them to get dry."

"Does your idea have anything to do with me spending the night?" she asked. I slowly nodded.

"Then go ahead and wash them," she said. "I've decided to accept your deal."

"Layla, you don't even know what my deal is," I said.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it, while I was in your tub," she said. "Whatever you want me to do; I'm probably going to end up doing with some other guy eventually anyway. And since I got here you've been nothing but nice to me. So you probably won't hurt me too badly, and it looks like you can afford to give me some money too. Those are the things I needed the most tonight. Food, a place to stay, both of which you've already given me. Washing my clothes and some money would be a bonus. So I'll try to do whatever you want but please don't hurt me. And I need to be honest with you, I'm not very good at sex, but I really will try and do whatever you want." As she said this I could see really big tears falling down her face. Then she dropped the robe and my world changed.

It was as if I'd been living in the dark and suddenly someone turned on a light. Everything about this woman was perfect. Her breasts were large, and real, because of their own size and weight they sagged a bit which only added to the effect. Their slight imperfection only added to their beauty. A few of her ribs were visible; she obviously needed to eat more. Her slim wasp like waist exploded into a very generous ass that jiggles a bit with every movement. Her legs weren't those thin coltish supermodel legs. I was glad because with that ass thin legs would have been very disproportionate on her. She had nice sized well rounded thighs and tapering calves.

I was so turned on; I had precum oozing from my overly excited cock. My breathing was a little heavier and quickened than before. I licked my dry lips and tried to swallow.

The past few months had been too hard on me. Layla had already accused me of planning to rape her several times this evening and she really didn't know how close she was to that happening.

I rushed over to her and as she winced and turned her head, I reached down and picked up the robe and covered her. I gently hugged her and used the sleeve of the robe to wipe her tears. I sat her back down on the couch and went and put her clothes in the laundry.

"Layla, no matter what you decided about my proposition, you can stay here tonight. If you say no, I won't try to force you or influence you in any way. If you say no, then no is the answer. But first could you tell me how you came to be where you are now?" I asked.

"You mean how I got to be a whore," she said. "Well I grew up in London. My dad died and my mom is a really beautiful lady, so it didn't take too long before there were lots of guys sniffing around after her. Almost before my Daddy's grave was cold she was getting offers for dates and marriage. The guy she finally picked was just a fucking snake. He started trying to catch glimpses of me in the shower almost as soon as he moved in. I couldn't stay there with him, and my mom pretended not to know how bad he was. So I ran away with enough money to come to the US and went to stay with my grandparents on their farm just outside of Boston." As she told me this she tucked her legs up under her robe on the couch. I got up and went to the cabinet and got her a blanket.

"I was happy there even though it was kind of secluded. I was over sixteen and in _Massachusetts_ you can legally drop out of school then. I thought that I'd just live there on the farm and help them until I was ready to get married or whatever. I really didn't think very far ahead. My grandpa had a heart attack about 3 years ago and he died. Grandma didn't live for very much longer, I guess it's like they say when you find the person you're meant to be with you become of part of them and they you. Anyway without him, as much as I tried she just wasted away. I survived on the money they had in the bank for as long as I could, but I couldn't run the whole farm by myself. The county finally took it over for back taxes and a year ago I was on the road moving from shelter to shelter. I met some really nasty people, and because I was so trusting and so innocent, I got taken advantage of. So finally I just decided about a week ago to become a prostitute, because that was what every man I ran into seems to want from me so they may as well pay for it." She said.

"Even the nice men I met when I lived on the farm. If they took me out to eat or to a movie, the next thing I knew their hands were on my titties or under my skirt. Now I understand what my mama meant when she told me that men like my Daddy were too rare to replace, so she may as well find a son of a bitch who could take care of us. Last week when I made my decision, I went out to find my first customer. I was only going to do blowjobs, because both of the two times that I've been fucked were against my will, and it hurt both times. Anyway before I actually got a customer, I got arrested. So I now have an arrest record for solicitation and no way to pay the fine. But also in the eyes of the law I am now a prostitute." She looked up at me then. "Okay you've heard the short version of my tragic saga, so let's get to talking about your deal, because I'm starting to get sleepy. I don't think you want to fuck me while I'm asleep, but if that's your kink, it could probably happen. I've been fed bathed and I'm warm. You don't know how relaxed I am right now."

"Layla, I think you have the wrong idea about me and what I want," I told her. "I guess I led you to that conclusion because I was trying to scare you when you first got here. But that was partly your fault, because you were being such an asshole. My name is John, I'm a normal guy. I don't think I'm weird or kinky at all. I have a good job, I really try to be nice to people, but I'm just really lonely.

I got divorced a while back. It was rough, it was long and it took a lot out of me. My ex wife is beautiful, rich, spoiled, conniving and a cast iron bitch. We got divorced because from the time we were dating, she's been cheating on me. I was stupid at first, so when I caught her before we were married, I believed her when she told me that it wasn't what I thought. But a little over a year ago I came home early from work and caught her doing it in our own bed. Even when I caught her she schemed and planned and did everything she could to avoid divorcing me. She even tried to get pregnant and lock me into staying married to her. So I haven't dated or had sex with anyone other than a porno movie and my right hand in nearly a year. I guess I have trust issues now when it comes to women because Eve really hurt me bad." She was shaking her head as I said this.

"So tonight I'd decided that I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I've never even spoken to a prostitute before you." I laughed as I said that part. "Anyway here's my deal, I want to hire you, but not the way you think. I'll pay you 75,000 dollars to live with me for a year. At the end of the year we can both go our separate ways. I think it'll be good for both of us. For you it'll mean you have a place to stay and be safe, food of course, and you'll end up with more than enough money to get yourself an apartment or go to school or do whatever you want." I noticed that she was sitting straight up on the couch now."

"We can iron out all of the details in the morning if you're really sleepy," I said.

"Hell no, let's talk now," she said. "You'll pay me seventy five thousand dollars, to live with you for a year? Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said. "Isn't that enough?"

"Okay what do I have to do for you," she asked suspiciously.

"You know the usual stuff," I said. "Talking to me, oh and the cooking, you have to do the cooking too. And the shopping."

"Nuh uh, we do the shopping together," she said, "What about the cleaning? Do I have to do the cleaning too?"

"Nope, we have a cleaning lady. She comes in twice a week," I added. "But you will have to go out with me sometimes. We do have a bunch of company events where I'd need you to be charming and pretend to like me. But if you did a good enough job at them I could see giving you a bonus." I said.

"What about personal time off," she asked. "What if I need time to do something?"

"Well as long as you're discreet, it would be okay," I said, noticing that she looked at me funny.

"What the hell are you talking about, John?" she asked pointedly.

"Well if someone that I know or work with, saw you out on a date, it would make them think I'd found another woman who was cheating on me." I said.

"When I said time off, I meant to like go and visit my mom, idiot," she laughed. "I don't have a boyfriend or anyone to date, I'm a prostitute remember.

"Okay what about clothes and stuff," she began. She seemed to be excited about the idea.

"Well, when it comes to parties or special events I'll pay for your clothes, but other than that I'll advance you as much money as you want for expenses but your personal items come out of your salary." I said. She appeared to be thinking about it.

"You're a cheap fake boyfriend," she laughed. "I..." she began.

"Okay I'll pay for your clothes too and you can drive the Charger," I said. I was losing this negotiation far faster then I'd expected.

"Okay that's better," she smiled, "But that wasn't even what I was asking about. The way I see it, there are four things we still need to discuss. Number one, what happens at the end of a year and why did you pick a year?"

"I figured at the end of a year you'll have thirty grand, and be ready to do something with your life. I'd also possibly be ready to try for a real relationship again. At thirty five I'm still young enough to get married and have some kids." I said.

"What if you're not ready to try a real relationship yet or I want more money?"

"Then I guess we could re-negotiate and I'm sure you'd expect more money," I said, "But a year is a long time, let's see what happens."

"Number 2, we're going to all of your company events, what about non company events or if I want to do something?" she asked. "I'm from a small town, and an even smaller more isolated farming community, I might like to go out and do some things, so in order to preserve our fake relationship and not have people see me out alone or with some other guy, Will there be times when my fake boyfriend takes me out on dates and lets me pick? She asked.

"We can do that, but for every one that you get, I get a non company date too," I said.

"Number 3," she said. "How often do I have to have sex with you?" she asked.

"I already told you I had and still have no intentions of raping you," I said seriously.

She stuck out her hand and I grabbed it and we shook on the deal. "What about number 4?" I asked.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked.

"Um you did say the bed was huge." I grinned.

* * *

We separated the bed into two halves by placing a line of pillows down its center. Layla fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. I awoke early as I always did and found myself lying in bed staring at her for a while. I wondered whether or not I'd made a huge mistake. I went out by the interior door. There was a coffee shop in the building's main lobby, I stopped in and got three French vanilla blends, and 2 big sugary glazed donuts. I gave one of the coffees and a giant donut to the building's doorman Show.

"Hey Show, later on I've got someone I want you to meet," I told him. I dashed back inside the loft and tried to figure out what I'd be doing in a few weeks when the snow came down. I had pretty much given my Charger to my new fake girlfriend and my Mustangs didn't really like the snow, and I wasn't going to subject them to it.

I ran up the stairs and jotted down a quick note telling Layla that it wasn't too late to back out of our deal, but if she wanted to, there was $500 dollars on the kitchen counter, and to have a nice life.

I also mentioned that we'd be shopping all afternoon so she should be dressed and ready to go when I got back at noon. I left her my cell phone number as well. She was rolled up in a tight little ball with the blankets all over her lightly snoring. She had the covers pulled tightly up to her chin, and that hair was all over the place. If it was the last thing I did I was getting those fucking blonde streaks taken out of her hair. On impulse I leaned over and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Then I threw another blanket over her because it would be a little bit colder in here for a few minutes.

I got into the Black Mustang mostly because it was slightly quieter and I was really trying not to wake her. But I didn't see any movement from her as the garage door opened.

* * *

Half of my office staff stared at me as I got off the elevator. I was sipping my coffee as I walked towards my office. Less than 5 minutes after I sat down in front of my computer, I heard the sounds of high heels clicking angrily down the hall. They barely paused as they hit my outer office, I heard a brief exchange of angry words starting with, "You can't go in there without permission, you're not married to him anymore," and ending in a different voice saying, "Fuck you." I didn't bother to look up as my door was opened and then slammed loudly and hard enough that the frame shook and the sound echoed throughout the building.

"Good Morning Ms. Torres," I said sarcastically.

"That's not my God damned name," she shrieked."My last name is Cena, just like yours. Who the fuck is she?" she screamed at me. "I've been nice enough to let you play your little game, and have your little divorce. But you're going too damned far with this shit. I will not put up with you cheating on me. I'm your wife for fuck's sake. What do you think you're doing? You need to get rid of that bitch today. Or I will."

She stood there in a long fur coat. Glaring at me as I refused to even look up from my screen. Actually I did find it interesting that Eve already knew about Layla. She always seemed to know things about me. But this was something more. I'd assumed for a while that someone in my building had been feeding her information, but no one in the building knew.

"Eve are you intending to just stand there glaring at me all day," I asked. She didn't say anything. I pushed a button on my desk and Kaitlyn, my secretary came in.

"Kaitlyn, can you turn down the heat in the office a couple of degrees? Ms. Torres is making it really hot in here with all of the steam coming out of her ears. And maybe you should bring her a chair and some coffee; it looks like she's going to be there for awhile."

"Yes sir," she said. "Do you think Ms. Torres would like cream and sugar?"

"My fucking name is not Torres, any fucking more," screamed Eve. "We're still fucking married whether you like it or not. So you may as well get used to the idea and start acting like it, before we're too old to have any babies. And stop bringing other women home with you." Eve turned on one spike heel and stalked out of the office slamming the door just as loudly on her way out as she did on the way in.

Kaitlyn smiled up at me after Eve left, "Is what she said true? Did you really go out and meet someone finally?"

"Yes Katey," I smiled, "I went out and met someone."

"No wonder you're so damned happy, but why'd you tell the wicked witch of the west?"

"That's just it K, I haven't told anyone. I need you to find me a very good PI firm. I'm going to go ahead and go to my morning meeting, and then I'm off for the day. I'll probably be home at about five. Bring a couple, maybe three in, and interview them. Have whoever you pick at my loft at 6.

The morning meeting was usually great for me, today I found it boring. I just couldn't wait to get out of there, and get home. I hadn't been this excited about leaving work since before I'd discovered that Eve was cheating on me.

* * *

An hour later after a short meeting the garage door opened and I saw her sitting there on my sofa. With her arms crossed over those incredible breasts. I closed the car door and walked over to her. I was slightly taken aback by the fire in those brown eyes. She was pissed about something. I wondered what it was about me that made every woman I knew just get pissed at me.

"Hi," I said softly. She erupted in a flurry of babbling and tears. I didn't know what to do so I pulled her over to me and hugged her. She tried to get away but I wouldn't let her so finally she calmed down.

"What's wrong Layla?" I asked.

"I thought we had a deal," she said.

"We do," I replied looking at her.

"Then why did you leave money on the counter, like I was still a whore?" she screamed. "I had a nice dream, I dreamed that I was all warm and happy, lying in a nice bed, and that you..." she started sniffling. "Then I went down stairs this morning and found your note and the money. And then that evil bitch was outside yelling for me to come out, so I pretended not to be here." she cried.

"What evil bitch?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She had on a long fur coat and she was screaming that you didn't need me because you had her. And she's really pretty looking so I thought that maybe you'd found someone else. And that was why you left me the money." she said wiping a tear.

"Layla, that was Eve, my crazy ex-wife," I said. "I only left the money in case you had changed your mind, about our deal. I haven't, so can we go shopping now? You need some clothes badly; every time you breathe I think your breasts are going to come out of that shirt."

She looked at me warily and followed me to the car. "I was a little confused about what was real and what I had just dreamed," she said. "Sorry I doubted you." she said as she sat down next to me. She settled down into the Mustang's soft leather interior. "Did you kiss me goodbye, this morning, or was that part of the dream?"

"Sorry, I did do that," I said.

"Non-public kisses cost extra," she said smirking. "I'll start a tab for you."

* * *

**What? She can write a chapter that's not oversexual? You go girl! *slow clap***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and shit guys. :)**

* * *

I've always hated shopping, and expected today to be more of the same. I was pleasantly surprised though because shopping with Layla was a different experience. She was frugal, she insisted on trying on every single piece of clothing and modeling it for me. Before we'd found the first outfit, getting her a couple of good bras to hold those breasts in was a priority. We bought her skirts, dresses, pants jeans, blouses, sweaters, shoes, boots and of course under wear. She was too embarrassed to go into a lingerie store, so we bought her panties and bras from the regular clothing store. I kept all of the receipts and presented them to her when we were done. The total was just slightly north of 5 thousand dollars. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the bill.

"This one is on me," I told her. "But the rest of your clothes, except for the ones bought specifically for company functions, are on you."

"I was going to give it back to over the next week," she said.

"How?" I asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well those morning kisses of yours are five hundred dollars each," she laughed. "I figured that by the end of the week, we'd be even."

That left us with 2 problems, the first being that we had to arrange to have all of her clothing except for the most essential items delivered because there was no way to fit most of the stuff in my car. We'd left most of the items in the stores and made a list of which stores we had to go back to. Most of the stores also didn't deliver. So I called Kaitlyn explained the situation and told her to handle it.

Armed with the few packages that we could fit into the Mustang's tiny backseat and tinier trunk, we headed for home. Our second problem was that we didn't have time to food shop, because we had to be home by six. We decided to go to a restaurant for dinner, which made Layla smile.

"Do you always drive this fast," she asked me as we flew down the freeway.

"Pretty much," I nodded.

We got to the loft only a few minutes before the phone rang. Layla answered it and explained to Show who she was.

"Hello," I heard her say into the phone. "Hi, I'm Layla, his new pros... I mean his new girlfriend. Yep he's here. We just got back." She looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes, he's expecting them send them back." She put the phone down and smiled at me. "I charge extra for answering the phone too." Then she ran upstairs.

* * *

There was a brief knock on the interior door a few minutes later. I opened it and ushered in two men and a small brunette in a pant suit.

The men were not what I expected. When you think of Private investigators you think of some wrinkled old gumshoe. Maybe you see a Humphrey Bogart type who's lived too much of life, and seen it from all sides. These people were not like that.

One of the men looked as if he was a recovering drug addict with huge eye bags, dark slicked back hair and both of his arms were decorated in colorful tattoos. The other looked like a homeless caveman, the brunette; she was too innocent looking to just sit in an office listening to tapes of people cheating on their wives.

When she smiled at me, I smiled back at her. The way she tilted her head was sort of creepy but I trusted Kaitlyn's decision making.

"Okay Mr. Cena we have some preliminary information from your assistant Kaitlyn, but we'd like to start out if you don't mind by hearing more of the specifics from you."

"Well," I began. "This morning I had a visit from my ex wife, Eve. She seems to know more about me and my personal business than I'm comfortable with and I'd like to find out how she knows." They looked at each other, in that manner that people who have worked together for a long time have. The druggie looking guy looked at the brunette and she nodded. He excused himself and left the loft.

A few minutes later he came back carrying several cases. He opened them and took out various pieces of equipment and he and the homeless caveman started walking slowly around the loft.

"Oh," the brunette smacked her forehead, "how rude of me. My name is AJ Lee and those are my partners Punk and Daniel."

She didn't point out which was which but I had a strong feeling Punk was the druggie looking one and by default Daniel was the homeless caveman.

Punk began in the garage area and checked inside and under all of my cars. Daniel started in the kitchen area and worked his way around. AJ seemed happy to just sit there on my sofa and explain to me what they were doing. When the men were done with their sweeps, they came back and announced that my loft and cars were clean.

"That presents another possible scenario," explained AJ. "You seem certain that Eve doesn't have a person in the building watching you and reporting on you, which since as you claimed, you came in through your private entrance, seems true. That means that there is the possibility that Eve has a PI firm watching you. That way she'd get reports on where you go, whom you go there with, and when."

"What can you do about that?" I asked.

"Well we could also follow you around and try to spot the people she's hired. On the other hand we could also try to follow the money trail by uhm... investigating her finances and trying to find out who she's paying to follow you around."

"Do both," I said. "I'll also have something else going on and I'll coordinate that with you."

I think AJ was about to say something, but stopped suddenly. Daniel dropped the device he was holding and it clattered loudly on the floor.

"Holy shit," Punk said.

It was like all of the air went out of the room. Layla was slowly coming down the stairs, in a dress that I must have missed when she tried it on. It was a deep brown color, and though they couldn't see them, I knew it would match the color of her eyes perfectly. The dress was cut very well below the knee which was why she was walking so slowly, but the taper of the dress molded itself to Layla's nearly obscene curves. The dress was cut low enough in the front to show off her deep inviting cleavage. The shoulders were held by 2 tiny straps which were the only things distracting the eye from all of her tan skin. As I looked around the room, I'd expected to see Daniel and Punk staring at her, and they were. What I hadn't expected was to see AJ staring at her as well.

Layla came into the room and demurely crossed behind the couch I was sitting on. She came around and sat down beside me. She took my hand and looked at our visitors. I don't think any of them were capable or speaking yet.

As I introduced them to her she stood and shook AJ's hand and simply waved at the guys politely. The most interesting thing to me was the comparison between Layla and AJ. They both were around 5'2, if Layla were barefoot of course, but AJ came off much smaller. This was due to the fact that next to Layla it was as if AJ had no butt and no chest.

"We'll be in touch, and we'll start our surveillance tomorrow," AJ said as they got up to leave.

After the door shut, Layla turned and looked at me. "How did I do?" she asked. "Was it okay for my first performance as your fake girlfriend?"

"Where did you get that dress?"

"You bought it for me today silly. I didn't try it on because I wanted to surprise you with it. I figured that since we bought pants and a skirt from the same designer that it would probably fit me, but it doesn't fit quite right. Do you think we should take it back?" she asked turning around giving me a great view of her scrumptious ass. I looked at her ass–the perfect ass. For some reason the dress was sucked between her ass cheeks like a wedgie making an outline of her crack. I wanted to run my hand through her ass crack parting her ass cheeks. My um "nature" rose high up and I found myself putting one of my...well our sofa pillows in my lap to conceal.

"Nope, never even think about taking that dress back," I said.

She looked at me as if I was a village idiot. "It fits okay in the front but it's a little tight across my ass. I was looking at in the full length mirror in the bathroom and since I only bought regular underwear they kept showing, so I had to take my panties off, it's too tight."

She kept standing there in front of me as if I could make the dress larger or her ass smaller by staring at it. Neither of which I'd ever do. The tent in front of my pants was testament to the effectiveness of the dress and it's fit. But then she made it worse, while I was still staring at her ass, she looked over her shoulder and flashed those huge brown eyes, and I realized that there was a problem here. I'd been attracted to her from the moment I picked her up off the street but this could easily get out of hand.

* * *

**Flashback: The Saga of John and Eve Pt 1: **

Eve's lawyer was pulling every dirty trick in the book to delay, and postpone the divorce proceedings. At every turn he missed meetings and rescheduled them. At the same time he was filing all kinds of paperwork with the courts, including one move that astounded me. He claimed that Eve, who had more money than I did if you count her trust fund was homeless, HOMELESS and should be allowed to remain in the residence until the courts came to a decision. At the same time he notified me that I couldn't move out, because then I'd be guilty of abandonment, and probably lose my house.

Then the court ordered counseling, a long period of individual counseling for both Eve and me; then couples counseling. I was found to be fine. Eve had enough issues to fill a magazine stand. Not the smallest of which were alcoholism, and several self esteem issues revolving around a constant need for attention.

The day that Eve moved back in, our 5 bedroom house got considerably smaller. Wherever I was, she turned up. So I spent a lot of time at work that week. The first night, I had just gotten into bed, when Eve walked into the bedroom, wearing only the tiniest pair of panties, I've ever seen and got into bed next to me.

As much as I hated her, I couldn't deny that her body was getting a reaction from mine. I threw the covers off, and went to a different room in sheer frustration. The next night, I started out alone and after I fell asleep she got into bed with me and wrapped those long legs of hers around mine. I was dreaming about fucking her, and the dream was so real I could actually feel her hands on my dick. Then I woke up, and noticed that she was, in bed with me and her hands were...what do you know? Actually on my dick.

She just smiled at me, and didn't bother moving. I got up and went back to another bedroom and locked the door.

Every Morning, I went to work and Eve went to her schedule of shrinks and Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Every morning she also gave me the speech.

It went: "Good morning John, I love you, I always have, I'm so sorry for what I did, I wasn't myself, please forgive me, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Do you really mean that," I asked in frustration one morning.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"Then Eve," I said earnestly, "Let me go, let the divorce go through. You can win. You can have everything, I'll just walk away. I'll do better than that. I'll sign a paper saying that it was my fault, or I cheated on you. Just please, let me go."

"Two words, my husband," she said. "Neh, and ver. "Never! You'll never get away from me!" I was shocked at the vehemence in her tone. All kinds of nightmare scenarios went through my mind. Most involved me being trapped in hell for some nameless sin I had committed, and Eve being a sexier, though crazed version of the Devil.

"And if I can have everything, why can't I just have you?" she asked, her lips pouting like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, who still wanted to keep her cookie.

"I meant all of our stuff," I said.

"I don't want any of this shit," she said, "I just want you back."

That night it was the full court press. I was watching TV, when Eve came into the den. She had on only, a pair of those tiny thong panties that she wore to torment me.

"Do you mind if I watch with you?" she asked.

"Eve, there are at least 6 televisions in this damn house."

"John, I won't touch you, and I'm not going anywhere, so we may as well try to get along."

"Whatever," I replied. For the next 10 minutes Eve constantly got up and bent over, in front of me. She wiggled her ass, and did things that would make a stripper blush. I got up and left.

When I got into bed she was already there. She moved over to give me room and we settled in for the night. At around midnight I woke because I thought I'd heard my name. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eve. She had her legs spread and her eyes closed and she was furiously masturbating, as if I weren't even there.

"Oh, John," she said through clenched teeth."Stick it in me, oh, oh," she continued. "Ooh, just fuck me hard." She said this as she was lifting her hips off the bed and fingering her clit. Her face was flushed and her eyes were barely slits. She was so into what she was doing that she either hadn't realized that I was awake, and watching her, or she was pretending not to notice so she could continue her performance.

"I want you so bad," she said.

"Don't you mean, Randy?" I asked breaking her spell. She slumped down in the bed, embarrassed and didn't say anything.

"Don't let me stop you," I said, as I got up and started for the door," I'll give you some privacy."

Eve jumped up and followed me."I'm sorry," she said. "You don't know how hard it is, lying here next to you. I haven't had sex since you...,"

"Well it's been even longer for me," I snapped. " I'm not the one who was fucking someone else while my spouse was gone." she frowned a little as I said that. "I wish that I had," I added, "Because maybe then, there'd be a reason for me to have to suffer through this. I just don't fucking understand this," I continued. "I've always treated you as well as I could." I looked into her eyes to gauge her reaction. Maybe by watching her I could get a clue to her motivation.

"I've never lied to you, or hit you, shit I don't even yell at you," I said...yelling at her. "I loved you so much, that I never even looked at another woman, and believe me there have been opportunities because I am desirable. I was so fucking stupid," I continued. "Any time some woman, no matter how hot, even looked at me with anything other than a professional demeanor, I immediately had them assigned to someone else, and for what," I snapped. "So the woman I loved more than anything could stab me in the back, by fucking my ex bestfriend in my own fucking house."

"And you don't even have the decency to just let it go," I said in a quieter voice. "You make me stay here, trying to tempt me night after night. When all I want is to be free. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want revenge, I don't want to see you hurt, shit I don't even want to see Randy hurt. I just want to move on with my life."

"It'll be better for you too," I said as I noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Really, it would be, you could fuck Randy, and anybody else you want, whenever you want. All day, all night, nothing to hide, nothing to explain."

"Please, just let me go, it's over," I said. "Eve, if you wanted for some reason to hurt me, you've already accomplished the mission. You did that already Eve, you hurt me bad. Walking into this house, that is way too big for the 2 of us, and seeing you bent over for Randy, tore my heart out. So you've already won, just let me go, before one of us does something awful."

For a long time it was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping in the yard.

"John, I'm really sorry," she said, "You never did a thing wrong, this is all me. My therapist has made me see that for a long time there's been a hole in my life. I need to have a lot of attention," she continued. "When I was growing up, my parents doted on me. When I got to school, there were always boys who wanted me, and girls who wanted to be like me."

"But now, everyone has a career, or a job, and I'm just the Princess sitting here in her tower alone," she said. "I have the sweetest, most noble Prince..."

"HAD!" I said correcting her.

"Whatever," she scoffed,"in the world, and he loves me so much, that I live for him. And we have the most wonderful, intense, passionate sex, in the world," she continued. "But just like in all of those Fairy Princess stories, the Prince has to go, off to fight a fucking dragon or something, and he's gone, all of the fucking time," she said with her voice getting louder with each word.

"And the Princess just feels useless, like less of a person, after all what good is it to be a beautiful princess, if you're always A – fucking- Lone, all of the time. And you know that I love you, that no one could ever take your place, so I didn't try and pick anyone, that there was even a chance of me falling in love with. Randy Orton..." she rolled her eyes, "pu-lease."

"Randy was just someone, to play with when I got bored. He was no better than a living vibrator," she said. "So if I got horny, and I couldn't have you, I'd just call him, instead of sticking some plastic or rubber thingy in my pussy. It was really funny too, he'd get out of bed with his little wife and rush over here, and most of the time, I wouldn't give him any," she laughed.

"He'd turn down definite sure pussy, from Sam, just to have me rev his motor up and send him home wet." she laughed again. "But no matter what it takes, if I have to give the lawyers every fucking cent that you have, that my father has, that the company has," she continued.

"I won't ever let you go," she smiled. "And you might as well, stop beating yourself up, because you can't win. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you. If you don't like me walking around here naked, put a stop to it. You could ease both of our torment, just like that," she said snapping her fingers. "Just come on over here and do what you want to do the most," she smiled. Eve leaned back against the wall and spread her long legs and ran her fingers up from her knees to her upper thighs. Then as the fingers started to turn inwards towards her crotch, she looked up at me.

"Just come and get it, cowboy" she said. "There's no law against fucking your own wife. Just take me, right now, hard and fast, work that anger out of your system," she said fingering her own vagina. "Teach this little slut, a lesson about giving your pussy, to someone else," she said, getting louder again. "You need to reclaim what's yours." she winked at me and I could see the horns on her head and the tail.

* * *

**Do any of my fellow FF authors write with music? I wrote this entire chapter with AJ's annoying ass theme playing on repeat...weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys :-) So, I ended up spending my Sunday completing this story(with Beyonce-Crazy in Love on repeat in the background) it's probably going to end up being 10-12 chapters so expect a new chapter every two days.**

**Also that Eve/Layla interaction last night on RAW had me :-D**

* * *

The next few weeks Layla and I settle into our lives together. We'd had our ups and downs, but my life with her in it was far better than my life without her. It was even better than my life with Eve had been at its best. Our first little tiff had of course been about her hair. I'd made her an appointment to get her hair done and told the stylist, not to cut an inch off of it, or try to curl it any more or try to straighten it anymore. Her hair is perfect just the way it is. Just get rid of those streaks.

Lay wasn't fond of the idea, because she thought the streaks of blonde in her hair made it less boring. But after a couple of days, she admitted it didn't really make much difference to her, and if I liked it she was okay with it too. Another problem we had to overcome was in bed. I had held up my promise about not raping her as she'd put it, and was having a hard time (excuse the pun) living and sleeping with her. Especially since after the few weeks were up the row of pillows wasn't deemed necessary (by her).

There were several mornings when I woke up in contact with a different set of pillows, or her leg over mine. I knew that the relationship was heading down a far different path than we'd agreed on. I didn't realize that she felt the same way until she called me at work one morning.

Kaitlyn always put Lay's calls straight through no matter what I was doing. Unfortunately Eve was there and we'd been arguing about the party we were having for her parents, Vince and Sable McMahon.

Sable gave Eve the last name Torres because it was her family's name and by the time Eve was born both of her parents and grandparents had died. Sable had no aunts and uncles and she was an only child, leaving no memory of the Torres'.

I as usual just pushed the speaker phone button and Lay's voice came through. "You left without kissing me good bye this morning," she said in an accusatory voice.

Eve grabbed the phone and said, "Fuck you bitch. He's my goddamn husband. And how does my vag taste because that's where his lips were for 10 years."

Then she threw it against the wall and stormed out of the office. "Don't you dare bring that little bitch, to my parent's anniversary party," she screamed. "You and I are going to the party together, like a married couple should and that's final."

She naturally slammed the door on her way out. Layla was much calmer, I thought as I called her back. Little did I know that Layla could be just as bad as Eve, and I was about to see it.

As usual I drove in through the garage door and expected to find Lay watching TV or relaxing. Instead she was pacing the floor in the living room. As soon as I came near her she started in on me.

"John what the fuck is this shit," she screamed, she almost fell kicking at a pile of boxes and items on the floor. At first I thought it was funny and then I was horrified when I realized that Layla had found my porn and she was not pleased.

"Lay, when we first came to our arrangement it was clearly understood that there were limits to what we could or would do. I'm a guy. I have needs," I shrugged.

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend," she cried, "Aren't I doing a good enough job?"

"You're doing a great job." I didn't tell her that she was doing too good a job in a number of ways. What had started out as just something to give me some companionship and get people off of my back about dating; had borne off the chain results. She was a great companion and my life was much better as a result of it. No one even tried to fix me up with anyone, anymore, so that was taken care of as well. Some of my friends and colleagues were even asking me when the wedding date was.

As another benefit, Eve literally hated her. They had never spoken; Eve couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her. I was looking forward to the McMahon's anniversary tonight where they'd have to be.

But the bad parts were there too. First off Layla still thought of herself as just some farm girl from a small town in England. She had absolutely no idea of the reaction men had to her. Since she'd spent her teenage years trapped on an isolated farm, she simply had not learned the normal courting rituals. Then when she'd been plunged into the worst part of Boston, among whores and murderers, it didn't help either her social skills or her dating skills either.

She still spoke in terms of being raped whenever sex came up. I guessed it was because, that was all she knew. She saw movies about loving relationships; she'd seen her grandparents, and even her mom and her father together. But her own personal experiences had been nothing like those. Even though she often wrapped those legs around me when we slept, we had very little contact. If she noticed it, or noticed any touching between us she quickly moved away and looked at me as if I'd broken a rule.

One morning we'd awakened nearly simultaneously and were spooned against each other. My morning wood between her ass cheeks, and one of my hands was on her breast. Her hand was on top of mine and she was pushing her ass into me. When I realized what was going on I almost came in my shorts.

"What are you trying to do you pervert," she'd screamed jumping out of the bed. I didn't point out to her that her hand was the one pressing mine into her breast or that she'd been the one pushing her ass into me, while I was just unmoving and accepting it.

An even worse problem was that I'd realized some time ago that I was in love with her. So standing there looking at the hurt in her eyes as she trampled my DVDs was not the time to bring that up.

"We could have talked about this," she snapped, her British accent was so cute but now wasn't exactly the time to think about that. "I used to be a prostitute, you know."

"Layla, I never think of you that way," I said softly trying to avoid a big argument.

"So instead you hide this and make me feel like a whore anyway?" she snapped. "for all I know you could be going out and doing it with someone else. No wonder that bitch Eve thinks you're still married to her. I can't do this anymore. I can't live with you like this for another 6 or 7 months. I want to leave now."

I pulled out my checkbook and wrote her a check. She looked shocked and she started to say something, then I saw a few tears coming from her eyes and she just left the loft. I stood there for a long time thinking about things I wished that I said to her. Wondering why I hadn't gotten rid of the porn or at least hid it better. The whole loft just seemed emptier than it ever had. I went upstairs and looked at the dress she had laid out for the anniversary party tonight and sighed. She would have been even more beautiful in that dress.

* * *

**Flashback: The Saga of John and Eve Pt 2**

During my last year of college, I was majoring in business. I met Eve Marie Torres. Her Father Vincent Kennedy McMahon had more money than some countries and school was basically a joke to her. Eve was tall, slender, and hot. The worst thing was; that she knew it. She had a fresh set of implants and possibly a nose job.

Everyone knew that she was never going to have to work a day in her life. I was rocking a 4.0 on the Dean's list and working 2 part time jobs to stay afloat. Eve was cruising through parties, with her solid C-/D+ average, and having a great time.

She was one D away from getting kicked out of school, and had run into a problem. Her problem was Mr. Long's accounting class. Teddy Long was a local small business owner, who also taught at the college. He took his subject very seriously, and believed in a serious work ethic. If you worked hard in his class, you did well. If you played around, you failed, regardless of who you were. He had no tolerance for spoiled rich girls, who thought they could get by on astoundingly good looks and donations from Daddy. It was a case of the irresistible force, namely Eve, meeting an immovable object, Mr. Long.

In our final project for the class, my best friend Randy Orton and I were assigned to work with Eve.

Randy hated the idea, "Just watch," he said as we headed to our dorm building. We should have made it to our dorm about 15 minutes ago but Randy always walked slow for some odd reason. "She won't do any of the fucking work, but she'll somehow get all of the credit."  
_  
Well you and Eve are one in the same._I thought to myself. It was the truth. Randy was just like Eve minus the money and the D grade point average...thanks to me. I don't know why I put up with him all of these years. He's one of the biggest assholes walking(slowly) on planet Earth.

I guess I have a soft spot for him. I was the new kid in 3rd grade and he was the first person to befriended me for a long time. He always had this bad ass vibe to him and he wasn't very sociable. Not a lot of people talked to him even if it was just to say hello. So since I was hanging with him people treated me the way they treated him. I kind of liked it because I avoided a lot of the drama that went on in jr high and high school.

He's tall with long arms and legs. He would have been the perfect athlete but the coaches didn't want to deal with his attitude (and he could never pass his piss test.)

He made sure we did our schedules together so we had all of the same classes that way it would be easy for him to cheat. Most of the teachers knew what was going on but never said anything because they knew he couldn't get away with it during ACT testing. Shit, I didn't even think he wanted to go to college.

I had already taken my ACT test and scored a 32 and was pretty satisfied. To my surprise Randy had signed me up and paid 25 dollars for me to take it again with him. He didn't really want to go to college but he didn't want to work so he figured after 4 years of college he would be ready.

I filled my test out with his name and information and he followed suit. When it was time to turn them in we switch booklets. I ended up scoring Randy a 27 and in return he scored me an 8.

Our college years were no different from our high school days. Same major, same schedule, same teachers.

I shrugged, "But she has nice tits and ass."

"Nice tits yeah" he said pulling out a joint that he rolled before class, "but what ass? Her ass is just an extension of her legs...and that chin is hardcore."

While working on the assignment, somehow, Eve and I hit it off. For some reason she seemed to like me. I just didn't get it, so I took it with a grain of salt. I thought that she was just spinning my wheels to get through the project, and that when it was done, I'd never be able to get within a mile of her again. She'd be back partying with her rich, crazy friends before the ink was dry on the project report.

Three years later, I'm the Chief Operations Officer for McMahon Enterprises. My meteoric rise within the company was often credited to the fact that I was dating Eve, but those who knew my work, knew otherwise.

So everything went great for a while, My career was on the rise, I was in love with a beautiful woman who loved me back, We got married, bought a house, took trips did all the of fun stuff and settled into our lives.

About 7 years later, the shit hit the fan. I'd just come back from a trip to a conference in Chicago, I wasn't expected back until Friday, and I had the audacity to show up at my home on Thursday. As I pulled into my circular driveway I noticed a strange car in my driveway. Eve must have a friend over I thought. Just great! I come home to spend some time with my wife, and we have company.

As I climbed the stairs I heard a man's voice, "Take it bitch, you know you want it."

I also heard a more feminine sounding voice "Unh, unh, Oh."

I recognized both voices too well, and my heart nearly stopped. I pushed the door to the guest room open and watched as Randy Orton, my bestfriend, fucked Eve. For the first few minutes, I was too stunned to do anything.

All of a sudden Orton turned and saw me. His eyes got as big as saucers and he started lying.

"It's not what it looks like John," he said. As soon as she heard my name, Eve opened her eyes and started screaming.

That snapped me out of my daze and into action.

"JUST LIKE IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE WHEN I CAUGHT YOU KISSING MY FIRST LOVE MICKIE IN 7TH GRADE OR IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE WHEN I CAUGHT YOU POPPING KELLY'S CHERRY, A DAY AFTER I TOLD YOU I HAD A CRUSH ON HER." I screamed as I slowly approached. I don't know why but I thought having a wife and a daughter would have changed him but I shouldn't have put anything past Randy because Randy Orton will always and forever be Randy Orton.

"OR WHEN IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE WHEN I CAUGHT YOU IN THE FRAT HOUSE WITH MARIA."

As I looked at him I saw a smug smirk trying to form on his lips and I lost it. "Son of a fucking bitch."

I grabbed Orton around his neck, and yanked him off the bed. I punched him in the face, and then slammed his head into the wall. I heard bones cracking. He was laying on the floor like he was out of it. I stood up and bent my head slightly to rest when all of a sudden Orton jumped and wrapped his arms around my neck dragging me face down to the floor.

I quickly recovered but he was still worn out. I dragged him down the stairs, by one leg and kicked him out my front door, still naked. I closed my door, and then walked back up the stairs.

Eve was still lying on the bed, she was fast asleep. She smelled like a brewery, or a liquor store, I didn't know which one. I wondered how the hell she'd fallen asleep, while I was kicking her boy toy's ass.

I packed a suitcase for her, and went downstairs to put it into her Lexus. Her car wasn't in our driveway or our garage, so I went back into the house, and found Orton's keys in his jacket. I put Eve's suitcase in the trunk of his car.

As I started to go into the house I noticed that Orton was hiding in my hedges, apparently crying. As I moved towards him, he started to run. To say he walks so slowly, the fucker could run at lightning speed. He stumped and I caught him, and turned him to face me. Boy was I glad that our house was surrounded by hedges. I didn't want to have to explain my grabbing of a naked crying man to anyone.

"Goddammit John, I'm sorry," he screamed."You weren't supposed to come home. Eve said you wouldn't be home and it was alright."

"OH so because Eve said...you know what fuck it...why are you still here?"

"I can't go anywhere, I don't have my keys and I'm fucking naked," he blubbered.

"What would you be willing to do for your keys?"

"Anything!"

"Stay right here," I told him.

"Where the hell would I be going John?"

I went upstairs and got my cellphone. I recorded Orton admitting that I had caught him in bed with Eve. He also admitted, that it was not the first time they'd had sex. Then I picked Eve up from the bed in the guest room and carried her downstairs. I did, out of respect for her parents, cover her up with a sheet. Then I sent the video to Vince.

I gave Orton her parents' address, and told him to take her straight there and not to stop for anything. Then I gave him his keys and watched him drive away still naked. Good luck explaining coming home naked to Samantha.

I sat down at my computer, and typed out my resignation letter, and sent it to Vince and copied it to a couple of others in the company who depended on me, including my sister in law Stephanie. Then I called Stephanie's husband Hunter and went out for a beer.

Friday morning before I was even awake, all hell broke loose. Someone was pounding on the front door, the house phone was ringing, my cell phone was ringing, and the computer was letting me know that I had an email. I looked outside the window to see who was at the front door. Naturally it was Eve.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, grabbed my wallet and keys and ran into the bathroom. I shaved and brushed my teeth, to make myself presentable, and went through the kitchen door into my attached garage. I got into my car. I started the engine and hit the button on the remote to open the garage door.

Eve came running into the garage just as I started to pull out. "John, we need to talk."

"Eve any talking we need to do, should probably happen through our lawyers."

"Why do we need lawyers?" she asked.

"Eve, are you high? I caught you fucking Randy."

"I was drunk, and lonely," she whined.

"He told me this wasn't the first time"

"It also wasn't the first time you left me alone," she countered.

"It's also not the first time, you've been caught, doing something you knew better than," I said. "But because I go out of town, to work, that's enough of a reason for you to break our marriage vows and cheat on me?" She just looked down at her feet.

"I promise I won't do it again," she said, "And at least I didn't do it in our bed." She added as if it was a consolation.

"Eve, you promised me that the first time. Ask your mom, or your brother Shane, to come and get your things. I'll be home tomorrow."

I put the car back in gear and started to drive away, but then stopped and threw in. "Oh and Eve, don't come with them, I don't want to see you anymore until I have to, in court." I drove away and left her standing there crying.

I drove around the whole day and made several phone calls, I got a very good divorce lawyer, and had a meeting with her, and explained how I wanted to proceed. I didn't touch any of our assets, because even though Eve would never need any money from me I wanted to be fair about the distribution of our equity. So I was going to wait for the lawyers and we'd work it out after I found out who was handling her side of the case. I thought that it was probably going to be the company's legal team.

As I was leaving my attorney's office I got a phone call, it was Sable, Eve's mother. "How are you doing, John," she asked, her voice really sounded concerned. "I can come over Monday, with a truck to pick up Eve's stuff but it would probably be better if you just let her pick up her things while you're at work Monday."

"I'll do whatever you want me to."

I've always loved Sable, that woman is class personified. "So Monday, I'll just leave, and you can call me when she's done. If you come instead of her though, let me know and I'll help you move her stuff."

"No, you have that big meeting Monday. Besides Eve isn't taking all of her stuff, just some clothes and personal items."

I was beginning to think that Sable was losing it. "Why doesn't she want all of her stuff?"

"She's going to fight the divorce. And Vince didn't accept your resignation. John, I know this is hard, but we'd like you to come over tonight for dinner so we can talk about this."

So I agreed to go to their house that evening for dinner, if only to clear the air. That evening was nothing like I expected, Sable hugged me as I walked through the door.

As we sat down to eat, Vince exploded, "What's with this bullshit, about you quitting?"

"Well, I didn't think it would look good for my future career path, to be fired. So I thought, to resign was better for everyone," I continued. "That way you didn't have to fire me, and I kept a good resume."

"Well scratch that. I love my daughter, very much but you didn't do anything wrong, with her or the company. What do you think made her do this?"

"I wish I knew sir. If I did know, I'd never have let it happen."

"Well you should know that we're staying out of this."

"We are not picking sides," he continued, "You two will have to work this shit out on your own."

Vince was true to his word, he didn't allow the company's legal team to represent Eve. But she went out and got herself a killer divorce lawyer, Paul Heyman.

Great, I thought, if the guy is this good, we'll be divorced in no time.

A quick divorce was not part of their plans. Paul Heyman had a different strategy. He was very good, he was also expensive and I had to pay for him, since Vince was not supporting her.

"She's your wife, not mine" Vince said smirking.

* * *

**Sex scene next chapter :o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again guys thanks so much.**

* * *

I put on my suit and left. I went to the hall we'd rented and gave Vince and Sable their anniversary gift. I spoke to my brother and sister in law and their families and several people I knew from work.

Eve gravitated towards me, and seemed to be trying really hard to be nice. And in the spirit of the evening, I didn't argue with her. After about an hour I was ready to leave, I'd done my duty, and just didn't feel like being at a party even though I'd been looking forward to this evening. Eve was clasping my hand as we walked around and mingled. She was smiling from ear to ear.

Kaitlyn of course didn't endear herself to Eve when she asked the question everyone had been avoiding.

"Hey Boss, where's your sweetie?"

Eve's smile faded, her green eyes lightened and thinned. It grew colder in the immediate area. Eve is exotically beautiful. She wore a white shimmering gown and had very long, like sort of light brown hair.

She was all ice as she replied to poor Kaitlyn. "I'm right here you trailer trash hair dyed, truck stop waitress looking bitch, even someone as stupid as you are, should know after all of this time, that I'm not his sweetie, I'm his wife. And I'm right here beside him as I should be."

Before Kaitlyn could say anything or do anything she might regret later, she was saved...well Eve was saved. I don't know if I mentioned it before but Kaitlyn is a built woman.

There was a voice coming from behind me, that in a tone as warm as Eve's had been cold said, "Eve, you're his ex-wife. That means "used to be wife," he's not married anymore, and I think she was talking about me. I'm his sweetie, or girlfriend or whatever, and that's what I am now and for the foreseeable future. I can understand your problem though; you still live in the past, and your glory days. I can see that you like things from 5 years ago, back when you guys were happy. I can see that by your dress, it was in style back then wasn't it?"

Layla had arrived and she'd brought my smile with her. She stepped between Eve and me separating our hands as she did so. "Don't think you're off the hook, just because I'm here," she whispered to me as she kissed me. "We have a hell of a lot of talking to do."

I could see that Eve was about to blow so I pushed Layla behind me.

"John, she doesn't know me, I will kick this bitch's ass right now" then she tried to walk around me.

"Whoa," I said grasping her before she could move.

To my surprise I heard Layla's voice say, "Come on and try it motherfucker."

"Fuck you whore." Eve said as she swung a punch around my waist hoping to hit Layla but missing by an inch.

"Just try it," Layla said as she blocked another one of Eve's punches with her elbow.

"Let me at her." Eve said trying to walk around me again but once again I caught her shoulders.

"Come on bitch" Layla taunted.

"Skank," Eve shouted, "John let me go."

"Eve you are embarrassing yourself and your parents," Layla said calmly.

Then Eve yelled. "Bitch who the hell do you think you are? I have to right to fight over my husband."

Then Layla said, "If you don't get your overly tan ass out of my face because this man belongs to me."

"EVE," Vince called from across the room giving her a warning stare. Of course she walked away but not giving Layla a cold stare as a signal that whatever they just started wasn't over.

The rest of the evening was great, we danced, we ate and Lay got to meet everyone. My co-workers, who hadn't met her before got to see what all of the fuss was about. The ones who'd already met her or seen her got to say, "I told you so."

Vince and Sable loved her as well. The only thing that wasn't expected was that Eve left the party early. Go figure.

When we got back to the loft, Layla was back to being as angry as she'd been before we left. I found her check on the kitchen table. I asked her why the check was there. "You gave me the full amount and it hasn't been a year yet. You also forgot to take out money for my clothes.

"John why do you have so much porn?" she asked softly. "When I found it all, I was really upset. I makes me feel like I'm not enough for you, or you need someone else. And I really need to know something. Half of those DVD's are about British women. They're probably newer because they're blue ray. Did you buy them to make yourself like me or something?"

"No Lay, they are newer but I bought them because I have a thing for accents now, I guess."

"I don't believe you," she said and she did seem to be smiling a little bit.

"Layla, for the rest of our time together I won't buy any porn," I promised.

"What about your needs?" she asked.

"I'll manage," I told her.

When I went to bed that night she rolled over and threw her leg over mine. She reached up and kissed me the way she had hundreds of times before, but this time it was different. As she molded her lips to mine she opened her mouth and gently rubbed her tongue against my lips. It was almost as if her tongue was knocking on the door to my mouth to find out if my tongue could come out to play. My tongue joined hers in a playground of swapped fluids. Lay's mouth tasted like mint. I was harder than it had ever been in my life, but I had to take things very slowly because all she'd had up until now were bad experiences. I gently rubbed my hands down from her shoulders down her back and noticed that she was already undressed with the exception of her panties.

"Layla are you sure about this?" I asked her.

Her only reply was to nod her head. At first I just kissed her and held her close to me. I rubbed and stroke her arms and back, getting little sighs and aahs from her. Cradling her head I kissed her while running my fingers over the soft flesh of her stomach, waiting for the right moment when she was relaxed enough for me to feel her breasts properly for the first time. They were worth taking time over; big and firm.

I thought for a moment that she was going to try and back out of what we were doing as I first touched them, she sort of froze for a second and looked scared. But, then the second passed and she relaxed again.

I wet a finger and gently rubbed her breasts touching and caressing them everywhere except her nipples. Layla's nipples grew longer and harder as I continued to ignore them. "John, will you please suck my titties, they want you to, very badly," she moaned.

"Maybe," I said sharply.

I took one of those nipples between my lips and began to suck on it. As I did, I could hear her begin to moan. I looked up and saw her eyes were closed and I began to suck harder on her nipple. I took my finger and slowly circled her other nipple, totally lost in her body. At this point I wanted to feel every inch of her and touch her all over.

I leaned back in, my body against hers, my lips kissing her nipple, then kissing between her breasts to her other nipple. I planted kisses all over her body as I started to kiss down lower.

I leaned in and kissed over her panties, burying my face between her legs. I was starting to lose all control, wanting her so bad. As my lips touched her panties I could feel how damp they were getting.

"Lay, we need a plumber, there's a leak down here," I said, as I took in her fragrance.

"Oh John, what are you doing?" she gasped her breath becoming faster.

I smiled as I brought my hand up and rubbed her panties as I kissed them. She really seemed to like this and her moans started getting louder as she pushed her hips pressing harder against my face.

Feeling her getting more excited, I reached up and slid her panties down, exposing her sweet little pussy. Her body was now naked in front of me. I rubbed my hand over her trimmed pussy, she was so hot and sexy I just had to taste her. I leaned in and licked, my tongue gently searching out her clit. As soon as I licked over her clit, she jumped and cried out, "Whoa!" I pulled my head back and said that I was sorry and asked if that hurt. She let me know that no it didn't hurt and felt damn good and that I had better not stop. My answer to that was a big smile and I leaned back in and buried my face into her. As I licked, my tongue flickering over her clit, my fingers glided up her body back to those amazing tits, my fingers in rhythm with my tongue flickered over her nipples.

"Oh shit that feels good," she said as I licked her clit, "It's so tingly and so nice...Oh God." Her voice had risen until it just trailed off.

I licked harder and faster and her moans became louder and louder when she cried out not to stop. Within seconds after that she let out a cry that let me know she was feeling damn good. Her hips pushed her pussy up into my face and I tried to bury my tongue inside her as she came. I could feel her body tense right before, then just totally relax as she let go. As her moaning quieted and her orgasm faded, I looked up and saw the biggest smile I've ever seen her with. She was looking down at me and said "That felt sooooo good."

I responded by kissing her tummy. I then looked up and told her that it is supposed to feel good. I then slid up her body and she leaned forward and gave me a kiss even though my chin was soaked with her juices. I brushed my fingers through her hair and asked her if that was as far as she wanted to go or if she wanted to keep going. As hard as I was in my boxers I was hoping she would say she wanted to keep going. Her answer was that she wanted to keep going. "Oh good" I said louder than I had intended.

I knew it was time. So did she apparently because she'd reached down and starting rubbing my dick. She took it in her hand and started stroking it slowly. My dick was ready to explode. It felt so amazing that she was doing it to me.

She rolled me over onto my back. Whatever, if she wanted to take control, take it. Shit, I knew I probably wouldn't last very long anyway.

My dick was right in between the lips of her pussy, sliding up and down. It wasn't in the entrance, but it felt so good having those pussy lips sandwich my dick. I could feel her wetness on my cock. She leaned over and kissed me. We continued kissing for what seemed like forever. We made out as her pussy lips were grinding against my dick. I could barely contain it.

She quickly grabbed my cock and put it right in her opening. With just the head of my cock in her she looked at me again and with that sexy smile she bit her lip as she slowly sank down on my cock. Once she bottomed out she placed her hands on my chest and slowly rose back up. We locked eyes and never looked away from each other as she slowly built up a rhythm. Ever so slowly she was sliding up and down my shaft. I know it was impossible, but with every stroke I felt like I was sliding deeper into Layla.

As she slid up and down my cock I reached up and ran my hands over her breasts. My fingertips grazed across her nipples, followed by my fingers, and then my palms. Then I slid my hands under her breasts, and started the journey again. With each pass across her nipples I could feel her hips speed up just ever so slightly. Her juices were now flowing down over me.

Then Layla closed her eyes for a second and reaching up she took my hands from her breasts, and held them in her hands as our fingers interlocked. Her swaying hips sped up as she then bent over and our lips met in a passionate kiss. As we kissed I could feel my own orgasm building and then Layla moaned that she was close.

"I'm going to cum John!" Layla mumbled into my open mouth. Her hips now sliding up and down my cock with reckless abandon. Her juices pouring out around my shaft.

I wasn't far behind as I felt that familiar tingling in my balls and my cock started shooting rope after rope of cum deep into her pussy. Each of my spurts was met by a tremor from Layla's body. Her pussy walls milking my cock as if she was using her hands. As we both came down from our respective orgasm she laid her head on my chest and just laid there. My cock still buried in her pussy, but very well spent.

It took some doing on my part, but I was finally able to get the comforter over both of us. and we just lay there under the cover. I wasn't about to move Layla off me, as I could tell this night meant so much to her.

"Well I should have started this a long time ago," she said. "We're going to be doing this a lot from now on."

"I don't think so," I smirked. "I don't do this for free, you know."

"Well, I've got seventy thousand dollars downstairs, let me know when it runs out," she said. As she said it she wrapped her arms around me. Just as I drifted off to sleep with her still on top of me, I heard her say, "John, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your plan for us, but I kind of love you. And I have for a long time."

* * *

**Flashback: The Saga of John and Eve Pt** **7,845157000010**

I woke in the middle of the night and Eve was giving me a blow job. I pulled away from her and went into another room. It didn't do me any good because she now had a key to every room.

"Look Eve," I said, "You can sleep in the same room I do, but you don't have the right to touch me."

The next night Eve came to bed in a head to toe flannel robe. I got into bed, and she got in next to me. She rolled over as close as she could to me without touching me. I could feel her warmth all night, and it drove me crazy. I woke up the next morning with a raging hard on, that was pressed between the cheeks of her ass. My hands were cupping her breasts and she was pushing her ass into me. I got up and went to take a cold shower. While she just laughed.

"I'm sorry, "I said, "I was asleep."

"I wasn't," she replied. "I know someone who could take care of that for you," she said pointing at my erection.

"You should also, gain some new ground, "she said laughing, "Be like Star Trek...You should boldly go, where no one has gone before!"

"Eve, what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, "Are you high?"

"No, but I think you should bend me over, and fuck my ass," she said. "After you do my pussy," she continued, "Come on John. Do me, now," she slurred. "Gimmie' my dick!"

I wish that Eve hadn't gotten to me, I really do, but at that moment I just couldn't take it anymore. Eve is a walking wet dream, she always had been. So I just did what any man would have done, I tore her pussy up, came, got back up then I got in her ass.

After it was over, I noticed that she was crying. I got up into a sitting position, and hugged her to me.

"Eve, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I couldn't control myself."

"It didn't hurt much," she said, "You were very gentle."

"Then, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Because I'm so happy. For weeks now, I didn't think, I even had a chance, at getting you back. I also didn't think you'd ever touch me again. But now, not only did I get to have you again, there's a good chance that, we'll stay together."

"Eve, there was always a small chance that we'd stay together," I laughed. "I've always loved you, so much."

"Yeah, but now you have no choice. And I swear to you, that I won't ever cheat on you again."

"Eve, all we did was have sex. I didn't rape you, you even begged for it. So just because we fucked, it doesn't mean that we're locked together.

"Well it might not under normal circumstances," she said. "Of course, you didn't rape me, and I did beg you for it," she continued. "If you want it, we can even do it again, right now or whenever you want it," she said smiling. "Ooh I have a great idea, why don't we go over to my Dad's house, so you can fuck me on their dining room table. Or better yet, bend me over the conference table and fuck my ass, during the next board meeting. We're yours again and that's all that matters."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

"Since I got back in the house, like you've noticed, I've been running around naked, and acting like I was in heat. I also went off birth control. And you know how money can buy you nearly anything?" She smiled at me again the way that every nefarious bad guy in the movies always does as they're telling the hero the details of their plot to take over the world.

"I got a doctor, to give me some of those fertility drugs, that they give women who can't get pregnant. So all three of us are yours again, me, my pussy, and your baby. And I know you're just not the kind of guy to run out on his own child," she added. "So you and I will be together for at least the next 20 years," she said with another blast of the bad guy smile.

"And I know that you love me, even though you're really angry at me, so in the end I'm expecting that love to win out, and we'll be happy again," she said her face changed even as the words came out of her mouth. "Really this was all I needed, I needed something else to fill my life, while you're at work. So there won't be any more affairs, because I'll have you, and when you're not around I'll have your baby." Eve looked up at me with a really smug look on her face. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. "I love you John, I'll never let you go," she said smiling, then she added, "**Game over**."

I jumped away from her as quickly as I could. She just sat there with that smug look on her face. "Don't take it so hard baby," she said, "I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you again. I've been in hell since we broke up, I never want to go through that again."

I was really tempted to just smack the shit out of her, at that moment, but I didn't. I took a quick shower, and dressed.

"See you when you get back, honey," she said smiling at me. She actually had the nerve to rub her vagina.

God Damn, I was pissed at myself. I needed to think, so I just got into car and drove off.

I had never gotten anywhere by hiding from my problems. I had to face them head on, so the best thing for me to do was to just go at Eve as if she was a problem. I would not allow her to determine my fate or my life. I did need to find out though whether or not she was pregnant. If she was, I was as she put it, stuck with her for at least 20 years, because even though there had been studies about how kids turned out, who grew up in homes with divorced parents I wasn't about to do that to any child of mine. If by some miracle, she wasn't, ohh wee, it's gonna get pretty cold in here boys and girls.

* * *

**Damn right John...damn right.**


End file.
